True Miracles
by blushyskittle3321
Summary: Rachel and Santana have been friends since the day Rachel left Lima. Years later Rachel married Finn Hudson and wants to have kids but keeps getting negative tests. When Santana comes in she finds out she's going to be a mother, but also finds out secrets. What will happen? Warning: Femslash Pezberry Don't like don't read Minor Finchel Finn bashing, Possible G!p
1. Chapter 1

_True Miracles: Prologue_

_**Hola my fellow devoted readers I am so sorry that I haven't been writing as much, because I had school going on and its been stressful, but I'm on spring break for the next week so I am going to be trying to update every other day, if I can. Anyway this is my first Glee fic so go a little easy on me. By the way this starts with Season 3 finale. **_

_**By the way; just a fyi I don't own Glee if I did I'd try to get Pezberry to at least be friends then fall in love later on. So here it is!**_

___True Miracles: Prologu__e_

As Rachel Berry was looking at her year book she smiled that she had made it this far. Graduation, in her mind since she has made it this far with all of the bullying in her life this is a really great moment.

Then a certain Latina walked up to the little diva.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you."

She turned around and smiled at the Latina. "Sure Santana, what do you want to talk about?"

Santana smiled sadly taking a deep breath before beginning. "Rachel, ever since we sang that duet for Whitney together I have wanted to apologize to you for all the years that I have made your life miserable, wait no I've made your life a living underworld. I don't expect you to forgive me or even believe me, but I want to become friends. Can we do that?"

Rachel smiled and looked at the Latina.

"Yes Santana I would love to become friends. And I've already forgiven you for all those miserable years. And like sophomore year I believe you now as well as I did then."

Santana hugged Rachel and said "Thanks Rach, so are you going to the after party?"

Rachel shook her head. "No I got to leave for New York right after graduation sorry about that."

Santana smiled. "That's okay, I'm not going either. My mom gave me my graduation present which had enough money to go start living my dreams although I got a scholarship to NYU."

Rachel smiled. "That's great!"

_Pezberry Pezberry Rachel is amazing!_

When she got picked up by Finn the next day she felt this eerie feeling that she wouldn't be getting married to Finn.

She got in the car and smiled at Finn.

"So let's get married." She said.

He drove away from her house and they had a small talk, well mainly Rachel talking.

Then Finn stopped at this station and she looked puzzled. "I don't think this is where we are getting married."

Finn sighed. "We're not getting married. You are going on that train and going to New York."

Rachel didn't understand so she said. "But I can't go to New York without you."

She had tears in her eyes, but didn't want to let them fall.

"I have a confession to make." Finn said quietly.

"What is it? Have you not been faithful?" she asked

. He stayed silent.

She gasped inwardly and said "Who did you do it with?"

Finn sighed. "Brittany and Quinn, most recently Sugar."

Rachel just slapped him and took the wedding ring off, got her stuff out of the car and got out there to get her ticket.

Finn followed her trying to explain, but all she did was staring at him with a death glare.

Finn paid for her ticket and tried to talk to her, but she just said. "I can't believe you'd do that. The wedding is off, and don't bother trying to call me. I can't handle you! You are a selfish pig who just goes to people wanting sex!"

She just ran from him until she bumped into Santana.

Santana looked at her with concern. "Rachel what's wrong?"

Then she noticed Finn and stepped in front of Rachel. "Whatever you did to her you deserved what she did to you."

She led Rachel on the train and got on with her.

She noticed Rachel's left ring finger was bare. "Did you break off the engagement?"

Rachel nodded. "I actually broke up with him for good."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Rach? You've said this before. I'm not trying to be mean here, but you've had an on and off relationship with Finn since junior year. So what makes this any different?"

_Pezberry Pezberry Santana _

Rachel explained everything to Santana that Finn did to her over the past of their relationship on the train ride to New York.

All the times he cheated on her with Brittany, Quinn, and the most recent Sugar.

When Santana heard about Brittany not being faithful to her she felt her heart break, although she's said in her life that sex isn't dating, but it is cheating while you're dating someone.

It's not right nor is it okay.

Rachel looked at Santana and noticed the broken look in eyes. "Hey, San, I'm sorry for telling you about Brittany, I knew you two were dating it just never really occurred to me at that moment that she cheated on you, which is apparently evident."

Santana looked at Rachel and shook her head. "It's not your fault I should've known that Britt would go to other people since I wasn't ready to come out yet. I'm just a loser. I don't deserve anyone."

Rachel shook her head. "You are not a loser; Santana, no one and I mean _no one_ deserves to be cheated on. Even you and I know that. You are a loyal friend and lover, if anyone hasn't noticed then they are nuts."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, Rachel, you're a really great friend, I feel really bad for all those times I made your life miserable.

_Pezberry Santana Rachel New York_

Once they got to New York they smiled and said that they should totally get an apartment together. Only problem was that they didn't really know where to get it.

Rachel heard herself say that she wanted Kurt with her in New York.

'Kurt can go die in a hole for all I care, because he knew Finn was cheating on me, best friends don't keep secrets. I can't believe him."

Santana looked at Rachel and saw her eyes with a broken look. "Rach, I know it's hard to know that Finn wasn't being faithful, but it hurts me to see you hurt and crying. You're too beautiful to do that to yourself, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at Santana. "You really think so?" She asked.

Santana nodded. "I do think so; now let's go find us and apartment, shall we?" She asked holding her arm out to Rachel.

Rachel linked her arm with Santana's and said "Lead the way dear friend."

_**So that's just the prolouge but I'll get the first chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow. I don't know. Reviews make me feel great even constructive critisisim helps too.**_


	2. New Beginnings

**_Hey guys! Happy Easter! So I just want to say I did fix the character situation, but I didn't like most of the reviews that was sent. I have decided that I will have a policy. If any of you flame my story or any stories I write I will report you (if that's legal). I don't tolerate swareing nor do I like being called a moron. So if that happens I won't hesitate to do somethig about it. Anyway thanks for all the favorites and follows. Heres the fist chapter._**

_True Miracles _

_Chapter 1_

Rachel Barbra Hudson had never thought that she'd see another negative pregnancy test after the three others that were negative as well. Tears were streaming down her face thinking of how much of a failure she was at trying to have a baby. Ever since she was little she wanted to be a mother, well besides being on Broadway, but this is something she truly wants for herself. Her husband Finn Hudson was working late and got home seeing her crying on the bathroom floor crying. "Rach, what's wrong?" He held her close as she sobbed out. "It didn't work. I'm so sorry." Finn didn't know what to do at that moment. He wanted to comfort her, but he had a meeting to get to. "I can't help right now. I have to go to a meeting. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He left the bathroom leaving his wife upset.

Rachel didn't know what to think. At first she thought he just had a meeting for work. Then other thoughts crept into her mind. Then she decided she knew what she wanted to do. She looked at her iPhone and started to look at pictures of her and Santana. They had started being good friends ever since Santana went to New York with Rachel. If she was honest with herself, she'd think that Santana was in love with her. She shrugged. Then her phone started ringing.

**Incoming call**

**Santi**

She smiled and answered it.

(AN: Rachel: _italics_, Santana: _italics underlined_)

_Hello?_ Rachel said

_Hey, Rach, how's it going? _Santana asked

_Um…..well another negative pregnancy test so um…..yeah._ Rachel said sighing

_Rach, have I ever told you that sometimes home pregnancy tests are false? By the way when are you going to tell Finn the truth?_ Santana said

_Yes, I've heard you tell me that. What do you mean by tell Finn the truth?_ Rachel asked

_I mean that you don't love him like that anymore and you don't think right. Wait ignore that last part. Rach, I'll be there in five minutes to tell you everything. Okay?_ Santana said

_Alright, but you'll tell me everything right? Because if you don't things won't be that great okay? _Rachel said

_Of course Rae, I'm not the person I was back in high school. I'm just driving in your driveway now so I'll see you in two seconds._ Santana said

_Okay, love you._ Rachel said.

Then she ended the call. When Santana came in she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Santana, how's it going?" She greeted the Latina.

"Hey, Rachel, it's going great. How are things going for you?" Santana said.

Rachel chuckled.

"It's gotten better now that you're here. So…um…want some water?" Rachel asked.

'Gosh what is going on with me?' she thought to herself.

Santana nodded.

Once Rachel got them both teas they sat down when Rachel noticed a mark on Santana's face.

"What happened and who did this to you?" She asked as she knelt down in front of the Latina and touched her face gently, making the Latina wince at the touch feeling tons of pain.

Rachel quickly pulled her hand away when she heard her friend wince.

"Sorry. But who did this to you?" Sure she might sound like a protective girlfriend, but that's just Rachel telling Santana she cares about her.

Besides, Rachel and Santana are just good friends nothing more.

"Rae, promise me that you won't freak out until I'm done talking okay?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

Santana took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, so I was just at work when Finn comes in. He said he was waiting for someone so thinking it you I didn't worry, but Quinn comes in and gives Finn a kiss, not just any kiss though, like the ones you usually have with Finn (_**that make me so jealous and want to punch Finn; **_she thought_**)**_ so I started to worry. When I was on break I talked to Quinn and she told me Finn asked her back out after three months. So naturally I asked has this happened before. She said yes. I had the urge to punch Finn to a pulp. So long story short Finn is cheating on you. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you right after she told me. I talked to Finn and he slapped me telling me if I told you worse things would happen. But I couldn't stress the fact that I'd be betraying you if I didn't tell you." Santana said as a few tears let loose and slid down her cheeks.

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

They were tears of mixed emotions including pain, hurt, and anger.

Hurt because she didn't think Quinn would do that with Finn.

Pain well the same thing except it's vice versa.

Lastly anger because Finn had the nerve to hurt her best friend.

As Rachel stared at the Latina she let the tears fall down her face.

Santana lifted her hand and wiped the tears off her face using her thumb. "Rach, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry when your beautiful face doesn't need the tears. I'm fine and you'll be fine as soon as you do something about Finn. Now let's go to the doctor and find out if you're pregnant or not. Okay?"

She nodded.

She stood up so Santana could get up also.

The Santana held her hand out to Rachel who accepted it by putting her hand in Santana's they walked out to Santana's car and drove to the doctor's office.

When they got there they saw Quinn.

Quinn mouthed to Santana if Rachel knew.

Santana nodded.

Quinn sighed. "Rachel, I didn't know if he would do that, but I swear I was the one who tried breaking up with Finn. But he always came back to me."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Now I'm pregnant with his baby and he um…proposed to me."

Rachel knew that Quinn was telling her the truth.

"Did you say yes?" She asked her voice trembling.

"I said maybe, if he doesn't divorce you, if he does then I'd accept it." Rachel nodded.

"You're a good friend, Quinn. I hope Finn is happy with you and the baby and vice versa."

Santana glanced at Rachel and kissed her forehead, lingering a little too long.

Another soft question came from Quinn to Santana. 'Are you in love with Rachel?'

Santana nodded.

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Well I hope it works okay." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded.

Then Rachel and Santana found out she was pregnant, but with Santana's child. How that happened they did not know, but Rachel was happy she'd get the chance to be a mom. Santana on the other hand was ecstatic yet nervous. On their way home Santana made a detour to her place, to get something.

When they got to Rachel's house Santana knew it was time to tell her baby's mother her feelings.

"Rach, I need to tell you something. I'm hoping that you won't hate me after I tell you."

Rachel looked at her in concern. "San, I'd never hate you okay? I'm still going to be here with the baby okay?"

Santana nodded. "Rach, I haven't felt this way about anybody since I broke up with Brittany. But now things have changed. Anyways what I'm trying to tell you is I love you and I will never hurt you or the baby."

Rachel put a hand over her flat stomach and looked at Santana with so much love and passion. "I love you too, Santana and our baby with all of my heart."

They both smiled when she said their baby.

Rachel softly kissed Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Santana smiled into the kiss then pulled away, her smile faltering slightly.

Rachel noticed this and frowned slightly.

"What about Finn? How will he take this?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed. "I'm going to tell him the truth."

Santana sighed also taking a deep breath before to calm her emotions.

"Maybe….we shouldn't do this." She said her voice cracking.

Rachel embraced her and said softly. "Hey, I love you. Besides I also want you to see how wonderful our child is. Plus you're right I don't love Finn anymore. I love you so much and our baby. He or she will have two wonderful loving mothers that love each other okay?"

She kissed her cheek and sat down on the couch.

Then Santana put an arm protectively around Rachel's still flat stomach.

She smiled knowing her baby was there safe and sound. Rachel smiled and put her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She dreamed of a really great sequence.

Everything was peaceful.

_**So here's the first chapter I'm sorry if I sort of rushed the romance of Pezberry, but it will get better. I had this written a while ago and I wasn't sure if I needed to change anything. But read and review, but remember what I said no flames! Okay? Thanks :)**_


End file.
